Ferris Wheel
by MagnaVictoria
Summary: You know those stories where two guys like the same girl and then one guy gets his heart broken after seeing the other guy kiss the girl on the top of the Ferris Wheel? This isn't one of those stories. Professor McGonagal forcing Harry and Draco to 'bond' at the amusement park leads to Ginny seeing something unexpected. Slash DRARRY


_**AN: We went to the amusement park for a field trip. One of my friends wanted to go on the Ferris wheel and thus this fic was born.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Minerva McGonagal sighed, looking at the two boys sitting in front of her desk. They were both scowling identical scowls and looking at opposite sides of the room, pouting. And yet, these two were meant to be the most mature and affected by the war out of everyone. They really were like little children.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had started the eight school year with some sort of truce between them, left over from the war. And yet, as the year wore off, their truce wore away. They were like how they were before the war, maybe even worse. Merlin knows how many fist fights they had gotten into in just this month.

It was the Winter holidays now and the situation had gotten just a bit worse now that the teachers were unable to assign detentions. Many students stayed in the castle this time, Potter and Malfoy included.

Minerva did not know how much longer of this she could take so she had devised a plan to force them to bond. Hopefully, it would work, though she wasn't counting on it.

She sighed.

"This is the fourth time this week that you two have gotten into a fight," she began, but was interrupted.

"Actually, this would be the fifth," Malfoy muttered.

Minerva glared at him and was satisfied when Malfoy winced. "As I was saying, this is the _fifth_ time this week that you two have gotten into a fight. All of us are absolutely fed up with this behavior."

"I vaguely recall people cheering us on from the sidelines..." Potter muttered.

Minverva glared at him as well, getting another wince. "_So_, I have decided that I will be sending you away so you can sort out your differences."

"What!?" Both boys burst out at the same time.

Minerva just ignored it and instead waved her wand at the two. A light glowed between the boys, tying their wrists together before fading. "That spell will ensure that you two do not move over seven feet away from each other. The portkey I will be giving you will take you back at the end of the day when you say 'Hogwarts'. Here, take this," Minerva stretched out her hands, a ticket in each. Bewildered by the subject change, the two took a ticket each. Minerva smiled. "Have fun!" And then she watched as the two disappeared, surprise written over their faces.

Ah, peace and quiet at last.

Minerva smirked as she sipped her tea. She really did hope that the boys had fun at the Amusement Park.

* * *

"That old hag! Urg! I hate her!" Harry sweatdropped as he watched Draco rant, the same thing he had been doing for the past ten minutes. They were standing in front of an Amusement Park in America which was where the tickets had taken them. "How could she! Now I'm stuck in some sort of muggle Imunement Park-"

"Amusement park," Harry correct almost automatically, used to doing so for his Wizarding friends, "Don't we have them, too?"

"I dunno, maybe," Draco muttered distractedly before continuing to rant. However, he was suddenly cut off as his body was jerked to the side. Looking over, he saw that Harry was walking towards the entrance of the Amusement Park and followed, not wanted to be dragged. "Where are you going, Harry?"

The glare Harry gave him was positively murderous. "Where else, _Malfoy_?" Harry spat, making Draco flinch a little. "At least if we get stranding here, I'm going to enjoy it as much as possible. I've always wanted to go to an amusement park."

"Well..." Draco smirked and caught up with Harry, draping himself across the shorter male's shoulders, "We do get to enjoy this day... Alone..."

To Draco's surprise however, Harry threw him off. "Bugger off, Malfoy."

Draco sighed, trailing after the angry teen. "You really are angry, aren't you?"

"You think!? You do realize this is all your fault, right?" Harry asked, whirling on the other teen. "Seriously? That is how you deal with your unresolved sexual tension?"

Draco put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, in my defense, I was going through withdrawal. We pretty much did it every day at the manor."

He watched as Harry growled and stormed off. He quickly followed.

Not many realized this, but Harry and Draco had gotten together after the war as a couple when Harry began living at Malfoy Manor in order to avoid his fans. They hadn't told anyone though and tried to hide it while at Hogwarts, but Draco's need for physical touch went unsatisfied when they realized it had become virtually impossible to meet up in secret. Thus, the fist fights.

Harry's mood took a one-eighty degree turn once they were inside the park though. "Wow! This ticket apparently gives free access to all the rides for an entire day! Let's go!" And with that, Harry ran towards the nearest ride, the Merry-go-rounds, dragging a reluctant Draco behind him.

"Blasted old hag..."

* * *

Harry got off the roller coaster in high spirits. It didn't hold a candle to Quidditch, but was great anyways. His previous anger had completely dissipated and he was humming as he walked, looking for the next great ride and uncaring of the darkening sky above him.

Draco, on the other hand, wasn't in as great shape. He was paler than usual, his hair messed up and staggering after Harry. Suddenly, he felt bile rise in his throat and he clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to throw up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Blasted muggle contraptions..." He had already been forced onto four roller coasters and he didn't think he could handle any more.

Harry looked around at him at his statement and raised an eyebrow, indifferent to his suffering. "Draco, you're a Quidditch player. Floo travel and portkey a are a thousand times worse than roller coasters." Draco just glared. How could he have such an indifferent lover? Harry was so mean... Well, at least he wasn't 'Malfoy' anymore. Harry then smiled at him and came over, helping him stand straight. "Come on. Let's go on one last ride. You'll love this one!"

Draco stared at Harry with wide eyes. "Please, not another rolling coster."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled softly, lovingly at him. "It's roller coaster, but, no, we aren't going on another roller coaster. The next ride is called a Ferris wheel. Legend has it that if you kiss someone while at the top of the Ferris Wheel you'll be with them forever."

Draco stared a little before smirking and composing himself, straightening. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Ginny was confused.

She and her family had gone to an Amusement park in America to relax during the winter holidays. They had originally invited Harry and Hermione, but both declined, so it became a family outing. They had split up though to each enjoy their own rides and Ginny had a lot of fun.

However, she was so sure she had just seen Harry and Malfoy.

The messy black hair and platinum blonde were unmistakable.

But what were they doing here, together?

Curious, Ginny decided to follow.

The two guys had went in the direction of the Ferris Wheel and Ginny had to run to get the next compartment behind them in order to keep them in her sight.

What were they doing on the Ferris Wheel together? For a long time, nothing happened, although Malfoy had practically lunged at Harry a few times, but Harry had batted him away.

Just when Ginny was beginning to think she had followed them for naught, there was movement.

She narrowed her eyes, paying acute attention.

Malfoy suddenly leaned forwards, caging Harry in between his arms and smirking. Harry blushed and then leaned forwards as well and then...

Oh bloody Merlin's balls!

Were they _kissing_?

Ginny felt blood rush to her cheeks and looked away.

Impossible! But...

She looked up again and immediately looked away.

THEY WERE!

She didn't know whether to feel heartbroken that they were together or turned on...

Her eyes were compelled to to look up again and she was entranced by the way Harry's lips moved against Malfoy's.

And then Malfoy began ripping Harry's clothes off.

That was when Ginny blushed harder and realized that she should really, _really_ look away.

But, for some reason, her mind refused to order her body to move and she ended up frozen with her eyes locked on the two.

_Well, there's no reason to refuse free, live porn..._


End file.
